starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Only He (disambiguation)
“Only He” is a key melody featured in many productions of Starlight Express between 1984 and 2013. It was also released as a standalone pop single. * Only He - 1984 Solo for Pearl. * Only You OLC - 1984 duet reprise of the solo. * Only You - 1987 Duet version of the love song, "Du Allein" in German. * Only He 2003 - 2003 duet version, "Nur Mit Ihm" in German. * Only You (have the power within you) - also known as "Starlight Sequence", duet between Poppa and Rusty. Context During the final race, Pearl has been injured by Electra, and her life put at risk by Greaseball uncoupling her at speed. It is only thanks to Rusty’s selfless act of turning away from the race to save her that she has survived. Now, alone and convinced she caused Rusty to lose the race, she reflects on her actions. History Original version Main article: "Only He" (1984) "Only He" featured in the original London production as a solo for Pearl. It formed the first half of a sequence, with the second half being a duet with Rusty called “Only You”. Single version ‘Only He’ was written to showcase the voice of Stephanie Lawrence, who created the role of Pearl. In 1984 her performance of ‘Only He’ was released it as a single under the longer title “Only He Has the Power to Move Me”, but enjoyed little chart success. Only You (have the power within you) Most commonly known as the Starlight Sequence among fans and performers, "Only You have the power within you" is Poppa's first line in the duet between Poppa and Rusty. It is a medley between the "Only He" melody, sung by Poppa and representing discovery, and the Starlight Express melody, sung by Rusty and representing his "quest". 1987 version Main article: Main article: "Only You" In subsequent productions, starting with the New York production, “Only He” and “Only You” were combined into one duet, confusingly also called “Only You”. One crucial difference is the removal of the mid-section involving downward octave leaps and a modulation (“Only he can make my burden light”). One of the reasons for this change is that the original solo number demanded too much of the actor playing Pearl, who was required to sing a major belting song immediately after racing. Replacement with "Next Time You Fall in Love" Main article: "Next Time You Fall in Love" The 1992 London revamp replaced the “Only He”/“Only You” with a new song, “Next Time You Fall in Love”. 2003 version Main article: “Only He” (2003) “Only He” was reintroduced to Starlight Express for the 2003 US Tour. A second attempt at turning “Only He” and “Only You” into a duet, this version is notably different from the first attempt, reinstating the octave leaps and key modulations from the original that were missed from the simpler version of the duet. This version of “Only He” would go on to feature in subsequent UK tours of Starlight Express and in 2008 was added to the German production as “Nur Mit Ihm” (‘Only With Him’). Replacement with "I Do" Main article: "I Do" In 2012, Starlight Express toured the UK again. Andrew Lloyd Webber’s son Alistair contributed a new love song for Rusty and Pearl, ‘I Do’. ‘I Do‘ has since been rolled out to every production of the show.